


Flickering Light

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ink!Sans - Freeform, Inksans - Freeform, Underfell, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale AU, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: What happens when someone gives up ...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Flickering Light

Mismatched eyes stood in the depths of the void, the usually cheerful skeleton was staring sadly at a small light. It had barely begun to glow, barely begun to be a place... a place he would have loved to explore, to understand and know... but he knew he couldn't go to a place that didn't exist. The small light that would have been a new AU was already flickering like a candle in the wind.  
"Please no... not another one... Please... don't give up..."

  
_  
I can't do this._

  
  
"Don't let go."

  
  
_I'm not good enough...._

  
  
"Wait, please..." 

  
  
"Ink?" He looked up to see Dream. Dream wasn't the only one though, there was Classic and others.

  
  
"what's going on? dream called us all here." Ink looked at them in desperation, holding out the flickering light so that they could all see... Murmurs of sorrow began to fill the air.

  
  
_I should just give up._

_  
_  
"don't do it kiddo."

  
  
_It's never going to be good enough..._

  
  
"we're rootin' for ya!"

  
  
_I can't keep doing this._

_  
_  
"c'mon sweetheart... you can do it." Their voices filled the space as they tried to get across their hope to the other side...

  
  
_I should just leave it to those who can draw... to the professionals._

  
  
"Don't stop now!" Dream cried out. 

  
  
_It's no use... no one cares._

  
  
"I care." Ink said softly and agreement rippled among the small crowd. It was hard to tell who was all there, who all Dream had called... but it seems that it didn't matter.

  
  
_Not like they're real. No one will care if I just stop._

  
  
A cry came from the artist as the small glimmering star suddenly split in two and its glow dimmed before it simply shattered like glass. Everyone was silent. No one said anything as the artist began to weep. The air was heavy all around, there were no words of comfort for their protector.

  
  
A few feet away, a small glimmering star began to flicker.... 


End file.
